Guyana
The Co-operative Republic of Guyana is a nation along the northern coastline of South America. It constitutes the western part of the wider region of Guiana (an Amerindian word meaning Land of Many Waters), and is bordered to the east by Suriname, to the south by Brazil, to the west by Venezuela and to the north by the Atlantic Ocean. The border with Venezuela is one that is disputed, as is the most southern part of the border with Suriname (upper Corentyne river). |- | align=center colspan=2 | National motto: One People, One Nation, One Destiny |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#ffffff;" | image:LocationGuyana.png |- | Official language | English |- | Capital | Georgetown |- | President | Bharrat Jagdeo |- | Prime Minister | Sam Hinds |- | Area - Total - % water | Ranked 81st 214,970 km² 8.4% |- | Population - 700,000 of which 230,000 live in Georgetown (2002) - Density | Ranked 156th 697,181 3.2/km² |- | Independence - Date | From the United Kingdom May 26, 1966 |- | Currency | Guyanese dollar |- | Time zone | UTC -4 |- | National anthem | Dear Land of Guyana, of Rivers and Plains |- | Internet TLD | .gy |- | Calling Code | 592 |} History Main article: History of Guyana At the time the first Europeans arrived in the area around 1500, Guyana was inhabited by Arawak and Carib tribes of Amerindians. European settlement began in the early 17th century with the Dutch, who established three separate colonies; Essequibo (1616), Berbice (1627), and Demerara (1752). The British assumed control in the late 18th century and were finally ceded the area in 1814. The three became a single British colony known as British Guiana in 1831. The abolition of slavery in 1834 led to black settlement of urban areas and the importation of indentured labourers from India, China and Portugal to work the sugar plantations. This ethnocultural divide has persisted and has on occasion led to turbulent politics. Guyana achieved independence from the United Kingdom in 1966 and became a republic in 1970, remaining a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. Leaders *Cheddi Jagan 1957 - 1964, 1992 - 1997 *Forbes Burnham 1966 - 1985 *Desmond Hoyte 1985 - 1992 *Janet Jagan 1997 - 1999 *Bharrat Jagdeo 1999 - Present Politics Main article: Politics of Guyana Legislative power rests in the unicameral Guyanese parliament, the National Assembly, with 53 members chosen on the basis of proportional representation from national lists named by the political parties. An additional 12 members are elected by regional councils at the same time as the National Assembly. Executive authority is exercised by the president, who appoints and supervises the prime minister and other ministers. The president is not directly elected; each party presenting a slate of candidates for the assembly must designate in advance a leader who will become president if that party receives the largest number of votes. Any dissolution of the assembly and election of a new assembly can lead to a change in the assembly majority and consequently a change in the presidency. The highest judicial body is the Court of Appeal, headed by a chancellor of the judiciary. The second level is the High Court, presided over by a chief justice. The chancellor and the chief justice are appointed by the president. Guyana is a full & participating member of the Caribbean Community (CARICOM). Regions Main article: Regions of Guyana Guyana consists of 10 regions: * Barima-Waini * Cuyuni-Mazaruni * Demerara-Mahaica * East Berbice-Corentyne * Essequibo Islands-West Demerara * Mahaica-Berbice * Pomeroon-Supenaam * Potaro-Siparuni * Upper Demerara-Berbice * Upper Takutu-Upper Essequibo Geography Main article: Geography of Guyana The Guyanese landscape can be roughly divided into three regions: a narrow, marshy plain along the coast of the Atlantic Ocean, a white sand belt more inland containing rainforests and most of Guyana's mineral deposits, and finally the larger interior highlands consisting mostly of savannas and mountains, the highest being Mount Roraima at 2,835 m. Major rivers include the Essequibo, the Demerara, the Corentyne and the Berbice. The local climate is tropical and generally hot and humid, though moderated by northeast trade winds along the coast. There are two rainy seasons, the first from May to mid-August, the second from mid-November to mid-January. Economy Main article: Economy of Guyana The Guyanese economy has exhibited moderate economic growth since 1999, based on an expansion in the agricultural and mining sectors, a more favourable atmosphere for business initiatives, a more realistic exchange rate, fairly low inflation, and the continued support of international organisations. Chronic problems include a shortage of skilled labour and a deficient infrastructure. The government is juggling a sizable external debt against the urgent need for expanded public investment. Low prices for key mining and agricultural commodities combined with troubles in the bauxite and sugar industries threaten the government's already tenuous fiscal position and dim prospects for the future. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Guyana Guyana has a diverse ethnic population: the three major groups are the (East) Indians or Indo-Guyanese (50%) who have remained predominantly rural, the Africans or Afro-Guyanese (36%) who constitute the majority urban population, and the Amerindians (7%) who live in the country's interior. Chinese and Europeans (mostly Portuguese (Guyana) and British) and those of mixed origins make up the remainder. Christianity (50%), Hinduism (35%), and Islam (10%) are the dominant religions in Guyana, with the latter two concentrated in the Indo-Guyanese community. Ninety percent of the inhabitants live on the narrow coastal plain, where population density is more than 115 persons per km². Emigration has been a large and persistent problem in Guyana. Since independence, as many as 10,000 Guyanese would leave and settle permanently in the United States alone every single year (and this doesn't take into account departures for Canada or Britain), and demand to emigrate remains very high. Many in the government worry that the country may become depopulated, but few concrete steps have been taken to stem the outflow. Culture Main article: Culture of Guyana Guyana's culture is very similar to that of the English speaking Caribbean. It is so similar that Guyana is included and accepted as a Caribbean Nation. Only its geographical location separates it from the rest of the English speaking Caribbean. Guyana shares similar interests with these islands in the West Indies, such as food, festive events, music, sports, etc. Cultural events in Guyana *Mashramani (Mash) *Phagwah (Holi) *Deepavali (Diwali) *Folk Festival *The Big Lime Sports in Guyana The major sports in Guyana are Cricket, Softball Cricket (Beach Cricket) and Football (Soccer). The minor sports in Guyana are netball, rounders, lawn tennis, basketball, table tennis, boxing, and a few others. Category:Guyana Holidays Date English Name Remarks January 1 New Year's Day February 23 Mashramani-Republic Day Variable Phagwah Variable Eid-ul-Fitr Variable Good Friday Variable Easter Monday May 1 Labour Day May 26 Independence Day July CARICOM Day August 1 Emancipation Day Variable Diwali December 25 Christmas December 26 Boxing Day Military Military branches: Guyana Defense Force (GDF; includes Ground Forces, Coast Guard, and Air Corps), Guyana People's Militia (GPM), Guyana National Service (GNS), Guyana Police Force Military manpower - availability: males age 15-49: 206,199 (2002 est.) Military manpower - fit for military service: males age 15-49: 155,058 (2002 est.) Military expenditures - dollar figure: $7 million (FY94) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 1.7% (FY94) Miscellaneous topics * Music of Guyana * Communications in Guyana * Transportation in Guyana * Military of Guyana * Foreign relations of Guyana See also * French Guiana * Suriname (Dutch Guiana) * Islam in Guyana References * Attenborough, David. 1956. Zoo Quest to Guiana. Lutterworth Press, London. External links * President of the Co-operative Republic of Guyana - Official Website * SDNP Guyana - Guyanese directory and host to ministerial sites * Guyana News and Information - News, history and more info on Guyanese affairs * Travel to Guyana - information about "Places to go", events, food and culture * Love to Guyana - Lots of unique Guyanese features. Ecards, games, chat, jokes... * BBC profile of Guyana *Hinduism in Guyana and Suriname *ParikaInternetGroup.org - A website by a small community in Guyana *The Black Magic Lounge - Fresh content and unique design like no other Guyanese site:chat, forum, gallery and more *Guyana and the Environment A site with information on Guyana's environment Category:Guyana Category:CARICOM_member_states Category:South American countries ar:غيانا ca:Guyana da:Guyana de:Guyana et:Guyana es:Guyana eo:Gujano fr:Guyana gl:Güiana - Guyana id:Guyana it:Guyana he:גיאנה ko:가이아나 la:Guiana lv:Gajana lt:Gajana ms:Guyana zh-min-nan:Guyana nl:Guyana nds:Guyana ja:ガイアナ no:Guyana pl:Gujana pt:Guiana ru:Гайана sk:Guyana sl:Gvajana fi:Guyana sv:Guyana yi:%D7%92%D7%95%D7%99%D7%90%D6%B7%D7%A0%D7%A2 zh:圭亚那